Problem: Convert $\dfrac{22}{5}$ to a mixed number.
Answer: First, divide the numerator by the denominator. $22 \div 5 = {4}\ \text{ R } {2}$ So the improper fraction has $4$ wholes in it, which is equal to ${4} \times \dfrac{5}{5} = {\dfrac{20}{5}}$ This quotient $4$ is the whole number part of the mixed number. We also have a remainder of $2$ , though. That represents the $\dfrac{{2}}{5}$ remaining from the improper fraction; it wasn't enough to be another whole number. The converted mixed fraction is ${4}\ {\dfrac{2}{5}}.$ Note that if we add up the two pieces of our mixed fraction, ${\dfrac{20}{5}} + {\dfrac{2}{5}}$, we get the original improper fraction $\dfrac{22}{5}$.